roefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
How do I change my nickname? How To make Infantry? I have enough Silver and my barrack level is 11. Still, Infantry unit is locked. Make sure you do the research to unlock infantry by clicking the infantry button on the research page to filter it so you can only see the improvements that are needed to unlock it Category:How do I rename a village? Category:when can i build multipliable buildings Category:how to build multiple villages? Category:Is it allowed to take a village and then allow another player to take the village from you to allow for moving beyond 22 spaces? Category:FAQ Category:why can i not buy anything in this game with a prepaid visa?money is there Category:are troops worth points or contribute to my rank in any way?? Category:how do i give myself a new nickname Category:How do I use quick silver transport? Category:I Category:why does the player ranking say i've got 5 villages when i've got 7 Category:how do I get my "Research" bar back? Category:When I attack a village and all defending troops are killed and mine survive how do I know if I now occpuy that village Category:why is my city turning green and looks like it is falling apart? Category:Can we move to others areas on the map in order to be closer to clan members? Category:How do I join a clan? Category:Why is my food not increasing even though I have decreased the number of troops that I have? Category:how do you use support troops that you have sent to your other cities? Category:What codes do I use to fashion my clan's profile page? Category:Do you lose beginner protection when you attack a player? Category:fb friends are not showing up . Category:How do I attack and take over a Capital Village? Category:Canm I use more than one Govener when attacking a village or taking over village? Category:how do i get map to show all sections Category:How do I get silver out of the Hiding spot? Category:how do i earn servants? Category:What/where is a bonus village? Category:What is the advanced HQ? and what is it used for? Category:How do I make my own Clan? Category:How do you expand to fullscreen? Category:how do i see charisma spell message? it got up to 97% then disappeared. Category:Testing Testing Testing Category:When did the various realms start in real life dates? can you list that in realm differences please? Thanks! Category:How do you get attack points and Defense Points??? Category:How do I put a picture on my clan's public profile? Category:how do you cancel your steward ifyou dont want him anymore? Category:can more than 1 clan member attack the same village to help 1 of them to capture that village Category:what code lets me imbed link to my village when sent in a message? Category:How do you spy on a village? Category:how cani complete the quest that asks for on habd silver and treasury capacity when it keeps saying i am incorrect Category:What is a gifting group? Category:Why are there no answers to any of these FAQ's??? Category:Howdo you turn off the sound? Category:A level 40 mine can produce how many coins? Category:How can i invite a current player into my realm Category:How can I buy a sack of silver gift?? Category:How do you log out Category:How to log out Category:Help Category:Bonus villages Category:Is it beneficial to send more troops with a governor when attacking to occupy a village? Category:Can i change my city monarc can't buy more Category:What section is -,- Category:What dos battle handicap mean Category:How can I occupy another village? Category:How do I use my Spy? Category:How to get more treasure chests for recruiting a governor? Category:What is the point of the research part of the game? Category:How do I permanently delete my map markers so I can change them? Custom mail? Category:How do you stop downgrading Category:How can I move my village? Category:How do I know what sector I am in? Category:HOW CAN I HAVE MORE RESEARCHERS? Category:What do you get at 100% by council of elders? Category:Why this realm started with some few players away with others whos a newly registered in the same realm,,,,thats why theres a few members ahead with a new comers when the realm started Category:How do you promote villages? Category:How do i switch on vacation mode? Category:How do i recieve the quest reward? Category:How do you add a picture Category:Carravans? Category:How do you attack from the new ui?